SVU Chats With CSI
by SVUroxmySOX
Summary: Sara and Olivia have some free time and chat about the problems with the men it their lives over AIM. But just what will happen when the men find out about these chats and problems that they have caused? EO and GSR!
1. Chapter 1

**SVU Chats With CSI**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: Sara and Olivia have some free time and chat about the problems with the men it their lives over AIM. But just what will happen when the men find out about these chats and problems that they have caused? EO and GSR!!!**

* * *

Olivia was sitting at her desk, bored out of her mind. On her computer, she began to sign into her AIM account. She typed her screen name and password, and clicked the sign on button. 

'butterfliedbrunette has just signed on' the computer said as her friend, Sara Sidle logged on. Sara worked in the New York crime lab, and apparently it was a slow day.

"hey" Olivia typed.

"hey, what up??" Sara replied

"nothing much" she typed.

"nice sn" Sara said, referring to the new AIM name that Liv had created.

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: you like??

Butterfliedbrunette: yup. OMG!

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: wat?

Butterfliedbrunette: this guy is driving me nuts!!!!

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: who and y??

Butterfliedbrunette: Grissom.

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: that answers the who wat about the y.

Butterfliedbrunette: b/c he is being Grissom.

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: enough said.

Butterfliedbrunette: he drives me up the damn wall.

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: ya I could see where he would.

Butterfliedbrunette: I just care about him and he pushes me away all the time. I have no clue wat to do. If he don't stop, he won't get another chance cuz I'll move on and not look back.

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: wat time limit r u giving him.

Butterfliedbrunette: he has 2 weeks.

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: o, like the movie.

Butterfliedbrunette: wat movie??

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: 2 weeks notice. Except that you haven't told him, so he probably wont notice.

Butterfliedbrunette: hey Liv ya know what??

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: no wat?

Butterfliedbrunette: your weird. Just so u know.

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: thanks. Lol

Butterfliedbrunette: hold on, Grissom just signed on.

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: cool invite him in.

Butterfliedbrunette: o0kZ

Bugman52 has just entered the chat room

Bugman52: Hello.

Butterfliedbrunette: gil it's a chat u don't have to use proper grammar.

Bugman52: Oh, well I prefer to type this way.

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: hey gil wat up??

Bugman52: Nothing really at the moment.

Butterfliedbrunette: omfg will u just use chat speak already?!?!?

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: nice sar.

Bugman52: fine, if you two insist.

Butterfliedbrunette: see it's not that hard.

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: not painful either. Lol

Butterfliedbrunette: lol

Bugman52: what does "lol" mean?

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: it means laughing out loud. Duh.

Butterfliedbrunette: hey liv r u busy l8er??

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: nope, goin' home about 7.

Butterfliedbrunette: cool I'll meet u at ur house.

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: y?

Butterfliedbrunette: to talk about that thing remember.

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: o yea. That thing. Sure, 7:30 is fine.

Butterfliedbrunette: good, but I g2g so ttyl.

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: ttyl, lylas.

Butterfliedbrunette has signed off.

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV has signed off.

Bugman52: where did everyone go?

Bugman52 has signed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**SVU Chats With CSI**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Liv got home at around eight o clock that night. 

"What the hell took you so long. You said seven." Sara called from inside Liv's kitchen.

"We had to wrap a case. You must have had a slow day." Olivia said making conversation.

"Yeah, well I asked Grissom out." Sara said

"So how did that go?" Liv questioned.

"He doesn't know what to do about 'this'" Sara said with an aspirated sigh.

"Oh so now you're a 'this'" Liv said, making Sara laugh. "So what did you say to him when he said that?"

"I told him that I did know what to do about 'this' and by the time he figured it out he might be too late." Sara replied as she rolled her neck to remove the kinks from it.

"Oh, burn." Liv stated sarcastically.

"It was the best I could come up with on such short notice. What the hell was I supposed to do, tell him that I thought he was being a mother fucking, prick, son of a bitch, ass hole." Sara said coming into the living room and flipping on the TV.

"No, because that would have been ineffective. True and funny as hell, but ineffective."

At that precise moment, Sara's pager started going off.

"911 from Grissom." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'll IM you tomorrow." She hollered to Liv as she walked out the door.

Olivia got changed and went to bed.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know this chapter is really short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. 


	3. Chapter 3

**SVU Chats With CSI**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sara was bored, a print from the scene had been running through AFIS for twenty minutes. Having nothing better to do with her time, she sent an IM to Olivia. 

butterfliedbrunette: hey

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: hey. wat up??

butterfliedbrunette: nothin' much just chillin'. wat about u?

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: nothin' much here either. dont u ever work??

butterfliedbrunette: ha ha. very funny Liv, ur not working either tho.

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: well... point taken. OMFG.

butterfliedbrunette: wat??

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: Elliot is being an idiot.

butterfliedbrunette: plz elaborate.

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: well last night after u left, he came over. him and kathy are getting a divorce.

butterfliedbrunette: well that's good.

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: no that's bad!! he said that he was happy to me as a FRIEND. i know that i am his friend, but i wanna be more than friends, if ya know what i mean. ;D

butterfliedbrunette: all to well, sadly.

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: don't laugh at my misfortune.

butterfliedbrunette: speaking of which...

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: fuck, he's on!!!

AngryBadassCop16 has signed on.

AngryBadassCop16: hello ladies.

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: hey, el...

AngryBadassCop16: yea liv??

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: your sitting right in front of me.

AngryBadassCop16: so... i like having u as a friend.

butterfliedbrunette: hahahaha lol. oh the irony, it's hilarious.

butterfliedbrunette: g2g, got a print hit.

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV: bye sara, bye elliot

AngryBadassCop16: what?

butterfliedbrunette has signed off.

NyPdBrUnEtTeLiV has signed off.

AngryBadassCop16 has signed off.


End file.
